A Long, hard life
by melodyloveblack
Summary: Jasmine Moriarty the daughter of Jim Moriarty finds out that love isn't that easy. It started as a simple way to get some information about running police investigations and ends in love. Not everyone is very happy with it. A story about Love, Hate and Jealousy.
1. Prologue

When life kicks you down, love will pull you up. But I never became that girl again. The one I was before this mess happened. It was Rose her fault. I'm so sure. I just don't remember a lot. Blackness, Alex' face and Rose. She was...I can't remember, pointing a gun at an unconscious Alex? I can't remember. Alex doesn't remember either. I remember getting up, Rose turned to me. Her face in anger, disgust and jealousy. She yelled something at me but I couldn't hear what. She lifted the gun at me and shot. Everything went black again. What a mess. I remember waking up after that and then...well. I woke up in the hospital and the police questioned me all the time. And then I heard the story of what happened.


	2. Chapter 1: The new guy

Hello,

This is the first story I publish here so review to let me know what you think. This story is written from Jasmine's point of view. She's the daughter of Jim Moriarty and her mom died at her birth. if there are any questions or anything just let me know and I'll try to answer them. I hope you like the story and I hope you'll read all of it. Thank you already and I guess I'll see you around. If you have any ideas/pairings/sorts of stories for a short one-shot send me a PM and I'll try to write one as soon as possible. This is the chapter which shows the beginning of the story between Alex and Jasmine and how Jim asks his daughter to use Alex for information. Jasmine is sixteen years old and a brilliant computer hacker. (I'm not a hacking professional and don't know a lot about it so don't judge me if I write something which makes absolutely no sense) She helps her dad a lot and is learning about his business so she can take over one day. The true Jasmine is a sweet and nice, innocent girl. Who mostly acts evil for her dad but once you know her she's a good friend and very loyal. I don't own any characters. I made up Jasmine and Alex so don't tell me how to write about them since I made up how they act. Thank you for reading this and enjoy.

xxx Melody

* * *

**_The new guy_**

I sit at my usual spot near the window. I stare outside when the door opens. Mr. Trelawney clears his throat and everyone looks at him. A new guy stands next to him. Everyone looks at the new guy but the only one he stares at is me, the sixteen year old Jasmine Moriarty, at least I think he is. Anyway, the teacher starts talking. "Everyone this is your new classmate Alex Lestrade. He'll be in your class for the next year. Be nice to him." Mr. Trelawney turns to Alex. "Alex why don't you sit down next to Jasmine." I look at him. He's the DI's son. This could be interesting. I smile and wait for him to sit down next to me.

He looks like his dad. At least I think. His hair a beautiful light brown and short, his eyes dark brown and his skin lightly tanned. I clear my throat. "So you're Alex, I'm Jasmine." I smile and listen when I hear his strong yet sweet voice. "Pleasure to meet you Jasmine." He smiles to me and I nod. I look at Mr. Trelawney, who is helping a classmate, and then at Alex, who is looking through my book. I take out my phone and send a short text to my dad

**New guy in my class,  
The son of DI Lestrade,  
Could he be useful?  
X Jas**

I smile and wait for an answer. I study Alex and frown slightly wondering who his mother is since DI Lestrade is divorced from his wife for quite some time now. Alex doesn't look like DI Lestrade's ex-wife so Lestrade cheated as well. I smile and look at my phone.

_received - 1 new message_

**He could be useful,  
Get close to him.  
Tell me about him  
when you get home.  
X JM**

I look up and put my phone in my pocket when I hear the bell ring. My last bell. I gather my books and walk out of the class. This is going to be wonderful. I sigh happily and look at Alex who walks behind me. I put my books in my locker and put on my coat. I take a deep breath before walking to the parking lot where, as usual, a black car is waiting for me. All because my dad thinks it's saver then riding my motor. He means it well. I get into the car and text my best friend, Rose, about the new guy.

**Hey Rose,  
It's been some time  
since our last meeting.  
We should have coffee soon.  
New guy in my class Alex Lestrade  
He seems like a nice guy.  
See you soon  
Jas**

I put away my phone and get out of the car when I see the manor. I walk inside to my dad's home office and knock on the door before entering. I smile to Sebastian Moran who sits across the desk from my dad. "Hello Mr. Moran. Long time ago since I last saw you." I smile and wink to him before turning to my dad. "Do you have time for my information dad?" I ask and look at him. "Give me a moment just finishing up with Sebastian if you could wait outside please, we won't be long." I nod and walk outside. What is so important I can't know about it? I shrug it off and greet Sebastian when he walks out off the office.

I walk in and sit down. "Alex Lestrade. Same eyes as his dad, his hair is a bit lighter brown but he's nothing like Lestrade's ex-wife. So it's clear he cheated on her. I think it's Molly Hooper who is his mother but I'll check it in his medical file." I say and grin when I see my dad's proud look. "Very good Jasmine, as always. Have you thought about a birthday present yet?" My eyes widen when he starts about my birthday. I totally forgot about it. I never like celebrating it since it's the day my mum died as well. She died when I was born. I think and smile slightly "A new laptop." I say and look at him. The laptop I now use crashed when I installed a new hacking program to hack the school computer.

"Dinner at six as usual. I'll see you there, I have to get some stuff at my office." He gets up and walks to me. He kisses my head and walks out. I sigh and walk to my room. What's my dad up to? I wonder but open my laptop. I decide to try whether Alex is already in the school computer. I hack my way in and check for his file.

_Lestrade,_ Alex  
**Born: **_27th of July 1997,_ London  
**Age: **_16_  
**School before this one: **_St._ Mary's  
**Comments:  
**_Kicked out of St. Mary's because of anger problems and aggressive behavior. _

I smile, this is very good. Aggressive behavior and anger problems. Time to search for his medical file from the hospital and see who his parents are. I safe the school file and close it. I hack my way into the head computer of St. Barts and do a quick search. And there he is.

_Lestrade,_ Alex  
**Born: **_27th of July 1997,  
St. Barts_ Hospital.  
**Parents:  
**_Molly Hooper_  
_Gregory Lestrade_  
**Allergies:**_ None_  
**Hospital records: **_None_

I save it and smile. I knew it. I put my laptop away and make my homework. When I'm done it's almost dinner time so I wash myself and change into normal clothes. I walk to the kitchen and help our maid with putting the plates on the table and cooking simple spaghetti. I wait for my dad and smile when I hear the door. I sit down and look at him. "What were you doing at the office?" I take a bite and look at him while he sits down. "I just gave Sebastian some new assignments." He said and started to eat. I nod

"Hooper is Alex' mother. It was in his medical file. He was kicked out of St. Mary's because of his aggressive behavior and his anger problems." I say and eat nods "Very good Jasmine." I smile "What do you want me to do with him?" I ask between eating a bite. He thinks for a moment and shrugs. "Nothing yet get close to him. Make sure he trusts you." He finishes his plate. I nod and get up after finishing my plate.

I gather the dishes and clean the table. I give the maid a free night with her boyfriend, she thanks me and leaves. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and make my dad and myself a cup of tea. I put it on a tray with a plate wit some biscuits and get my laptop before walking to his office. He smiles to me. I sit down opposite to him and open my laptop. I show him the files and see how he reads through them.

I break into Alex' laptop and grin. I look through his files and roll my eyes. My dad looks at me when he hears me grumble "Stupid teenage boys." I look at him and shrug before searching further. I take a zip from my tea while reading through some old book reports. I look through his other documents, not very interesting stuff until I find a file called Police files. I open it and read through it with a smile.

"Dad, Alex has some police files on his laptop. A woman who was murdered, a minister killed and a banker who committed suicide. He thinks they were all killed by the same person according to his small notes. Do those murders sound familiar to you?" I look at him. I know what my dad's job is, of course he had something to do with it. I look at my dad and smile. I see how he nods, probably he ordered Sebastian to kill them.

He clears his throat "I had a client who wanted them dead." He shrugged and I looked surprised at him. "Not to lure Sherlock Holmes out to "play" Again?" He shakes his head and I nod before reading the small notes. I yawn and look at the clock. The time went fast when I was busy with "work" so I get up and take the tray with empty plate and cups. I put them in the dishwasher and turn it on. I walk up to take my laptop.

I walk to my room after kissing my dad goodnight and get changed. I quietly pack my bag and crawl into bed. I write a small entry in my diary before really sleeping.

_Dear diary,  
Today I got a new boy in my class. His name is Alex Lestrade. My dad  
says I have to get close to him. I don't care really. He seems like a nice  
and smart guy. I can't wait to get to know him better though I don't get  
what he could know that is important to my dad. I found some police files  
on his computer which he connected to each other. My dad was behind all  
of them so I fear Alex is more dangerous then we think he is. I'll just keep  
an eye on him. Not that I really mind. He's a handsome guy so it will be good  
for my image. Though being handsome is not enough to win my heart if that's  
his plan. I still wonder why he is in our class since I can't believe the son of a DI  
has anger problems and is aggressive. He seems like such a sweet and quiet guy.  
Anyway I'm falling a sleep here so it seems better that I get my rest for tomorrow.  
Sincerely,  
Jasmine_

* * *

So this was the first chapter. Let me know what you think about it and follow it. I'll soon publish the second chapter and I hope to hear what you people think about it.

xx Melody


	3. Chapter 2: A date?

Hello,

This is the second chapter from my story. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. leave a review. Anyways, this chapter focuses on the first time Alex and Jasmine go on "A date" It's not a real date since Jasmine is just trying to become close to Alex but will this change Jasmine's mission? Will it change her thoughts about Alex? Will it make her show her real sweet side? Have fun finding out, have fun reading.

xx Melody

* * *

I wake up early and walk to my closet picking out my school uniform with a sigh. I put it on while looking around my room with a small smile. I'm just lucky to have a dad who spoils me so much. My beautiful, big and warm four-poster with nice red sheets, My red draperies and chair, My white carpet and walls and the red words on my wall, painted by myself of course. Love, hate and jealousy. The three emotions I see when I look outside. Love between couples, hate between couples, parents and their kids and families, and jealousy for everything another person has you don't have. I take my bag and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I get some corn flakes and sit down with a cup of tea. I frown when I notice my dad isn't at the table.

Probably working again. I sigh and get up. I put them in the sink and walk outside where once again a black car is waiting for me. I get in and look at my phone.

_received - 2 new messages_

**I'm sorry I wasn't at breakfast.  
Had some business to do.  
I won't be home for dinner.  
I have a meeting with ms. Adler.  
I'll see you tomorrow  
X JM**

I sigh when I see it and type a short response because there is not a lot to say. It's not something I can argue about. It's a fact, an announcement.

**It's alright, I guess I'll see you  
tomorrow then. Have a nice day.  
Hope the meeting goes well.  
X Jas**

I then remember that it said 2 new messages and look open the second one. I smile when I see it's from Rose and read it.

**Hey Jas,  
It's been some time indeed.  
We should definitely. Two 'o'  
clock in our usual cafe?  
I saw him on the street the  
other day, he is such a cutie.  
Rose**

I smile and giggle softly when I read that about Alex. What's wrong with me, it's a mission, no giggling Jas. Focus. I smile and type a respond to her text.

**Hey Rose,  
Sounds perfect, I'll be there.  
He's okay, don't know. I just  
want to know him better I guess.  
I'll see you 'round two then.  
Jas**

I get out of the car and put my phone in my pocket before walking into the school. I walk to my locker to take some books out and put my coat in before walking to the class room. I sit down next to the window and decide take out my notebook and look up when I see Alex walking in. He smiles to me and sits down. "Hey Alex, how are you?" I decide to ask, anything to become "friends" with him right?. I see him think for a moment and then hear his answer. "I'm fine thank you, how are you Jasmine?" I smile when I hear him thank me for asking. Gentlemen still exist apparently. "I'm fine thank you."

He nods and smiles. What a white teeth. They look amazing. I'm hypnotized by them until I hear his voice again. "Since you're my first acquaintance how would you like to have something to drink with me later?" I swallow and then smile. "Of course I'd love to yet I'm having coffee with my friend Rose at two so we could do it tonight if you want." I said and smiled. He nods slowly and seems to like the idea. "Sure. If you give me your address I could come and pick you up if you want." I think for a moment and shake my head. "We could just meet at the cafe at Charterhouse street?" I smile and look at him. He nods slowly and smiles "Good I'll see you there at seven then." I smile and nod.

Mr. Trelawney walks in and starts to talk so our conversation has to stop. After school I get into the black car as usual and order the driver to go to the cafe where I agreed to meet Rose. He brings me there and I tell him to pick me up in about two hours probably. I sit down at our usual table and order two Latte's. Rose walks in and walks to the table. She smiles and I get up to hug her tight and properly. I smile and sit down with her. So how's everything going?" She asks and I think for a moment before answering "everything is going quite good. Tonight I'm going to have something drink with Alex." I say and smile. "Alex? As in cutie Alex Lestrade?" Her eyes widen when I nod. "He asked me." I shrug and take a zip from my Latte.

"That's amazing, thought about what you're going to wear?" She asks and I roll my eyes. "Just a skirt and a blouse." I shrug. "Were only going to drink something as friends." I see her nod slowly. "Only friends then go for your black skirt and your red shirt. It suits you good." I nod and smile. "What would I do without you?" We giggle and zip our latte's. "So what's so special about Alex that he caught your attention, not a lot guys do that." She says and smiles. "He's the first guy to really talk to me, he's a gentleman and he didn't even use any opening line or anything. He started a real conversation." I shrug.

She finishes her latte and nods. "I guess you like the smart guys then." She giggles and winks. "Of course I like the smart guys." I say. "It is quite obvious I like the smart guys. I want someone to really talk with." I look at her and giggle. I shake my head. We talk for some time and then I look at my phone. Seeing that it's time for me to go. Time passes so fast. "I got to go, my driver is here and I need to get ready for my appointment." I wink and get up. I hug her and walk outside.

I get into the black car and go home. I sigh and remember what Rose said about my clothes. I walk upstairs and put on a black skirt, a red shirt and a black, leather jacket. I smile and look into the mirror. "Perfect." I walk downstairs and grab an apple while reading some tweets. I sigh and sit down on the couch with my phone waiting until it's time to leave. I get up and walk to the garage. I take out my motor keys and put on my helmet, my hair inside of it. I smile and take off. I drive to the cafe where I agreed to meet Alex.

I put my motor on the sidewalk and lock it. I walk inside and take off my helmet, shaking a side my hair and look around all the single guys staring at me. I roll my eyes and notice Alex smiling to me. I smile and walk to him. I put my helmet on the couch next to me and sit down. "Hey, you know how to make an entrance." He says and I smile. "I guess I do." I giggle softly and smile. I order a coke and smile to him. "How was meeting with your friend?" He asks and I smile surprised. He remembered.

"It was fun. So what did you do?" I ask and look curios at him. Maybe he did get my attention but not just because of my mission, maybe because of more. Oh good god, what am I thinking. I can't. Is this liking someone? No I can't he's a subject I'm spying on or I'm trying to investigate. I can't fall in love with him. Shut up Jas and focus. Stop thinking about it, love is a disadvantage, it's an illusion, a fantasy which doesn't really exists.

"I read and I made my homework." He answered simply and apparently he saw a change in my face because he looks at me concerned. "Are you alright?" I nod slowly and then smile before taking a zip from my coke. "Yes just a little low sugar. Nothing very big, nothing to worry about." I smile and notice how he slowly nods but doesn't seem to believe me. How sweet he cares about whether I'm fine or not. Most guys wouldn't, maybe he is worth it to fall in love with. No Jasmine, don't lie to yourself. He could be a spy. Wake up and focus for goodness sake.

We talk about all sorts of things. School, music, books, films and even computers. When I check the time it's time for me to leave. We had already left the cafe since it was closing by eight. It was ten now and I couldn't stay very much longer since my dad could be home any minute. I kiss Alex' cheek, cursing myself while walking to my motor, I put my hair up, put on my helmet and I wave to Alex before starting my motor and driving home. I walk inside and walk to my room fast. I change into my pjs and get into bed, taking out my diary to close up this day.

_Dear diary,  
Today's been a busy day. Dad's been barely home, I haven't even seen him.  
It started this morning when I got a text from Rose to meet up, after that in  
class Alex asked me to have a drink with him later. I agreed and after school I  
went to meet Rose in our usual cafe. We drank some Latte's as always and talked.  
She helped me pick what to wear for meeting Alex. We agreed on a black skirt and red  
shirt. I wore my leather jacket over it because I drove my motor to the cafe where I  
would meet Alex. He seemed amazed when I put off my helmet like all the single guys  
in the cafe. Anyways, Alex and I talked about a lot of things I normally wouldn't talk about  
with guys. School, music, books, films and even computers. He's a nice guy unlike most.  
Yet I can't afford falling in love with him, this mission is to important to get it ruined by some  
stupid feelings. I have to keep them locked in my stone heart. Is it even stone? Well time for me  
to stop thinking and to go to bed. So I'll see how this develops between me and Alex though I  
have to be very careful. Better to get my rest now and my dad is coming home right now. Finally  
Sincerely,  
Jasmine_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, soon enough more will follow. I promise, let me know what you thought and review.

xx Melody


	4. Chapter 3: A busy Saturday

Hello

I'm really sorry it took so long before I wrote this chapter I've just been tired and busy and not in the mood to write but here it is The third chapter. This is the third chapter from my story. In this chapter James notices Jasmine is falling in love with Alex and warns her that this might be a bit dangerous for her mission. But will it change Jasmine's thoughts about love? Will it make her fall for Alex just because her dad doesn't like it or is it really because he is such a sweet and nice guy to her? Have fun finding out. Thank you for reading this and have a lot of fun reading this new chapter.

xxx Melody

* * *

I wake up and smile when I realize it's Saturday. No school and no stupid chores today. I smile and get into a sweatshirt and a sweatpants. I smile and pack a bag with my trainings clothes to go to the gym today. I go downstairs after grabbing my gym pass. I smile to my dad and sit down with some toast with jam and a cup of tea. "I'm going to the gym. I'll be back in an hour or two maybe three. I'm going by motor." I say as I get up and put away my cup and bowl before puting on my helmet and walking to the garage. I take the motor and go to the gym. I did as said and train for about three hours. Of course resting every half an hour a couple of minutes. I go home and sit on the couch with a cup of tea in my sweat clothes. I relax until my phone rings. I frown when it is an unknown number but my curiosity takes over and I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jasmine?"

I smile when I recognize Alex' voice. "Hey Alex. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How did you get my number if I may ask?"

"I asked my dad to look for your number so I could call you and  
he asked who you were and all, just parent stuff you know?  
Any way I wanted to invite you to come over to make some  
homework and listen some music and all."

"Well I just got back from the gym and I'm a bit tired but I'll be  
there. Send me your address and then I'll be over in a couple  
of minutes." I smile slightly and wait for his answer.

"Okay, see you later."

"See you later Alex."

He hangs up and I smile until I realize I'm still sweaty. I jump up and take a shower. I change into a jeans and a tank top and a jacket. I take my phone and put some books in my bag. I feel stupid for finishing my homework already because if I hadn't he could have helped me. Oh Stop it Jas, I think to myself this is going completely wrong. I shouldn't be day dreaming about him helping me with my homework like every teenage girl does. I sigh softly. I take my bag and put on my helmet after getting to my motor and getting on. I drive off to the address and swallow as I take off my helmet. A bit doubting before I ring the doorbell.

I swallow when I notice his father is opening the door. I take a deep breath and smile. "Hello Mr. Lestrade. I'm here for Alex, he asked me to come over to do some homework together." He smiles and nods. "Hello Jasmine, he's in his room. Two stairs up. The attic." I thank him and walk up the stairs to the attic. I step into his room and gasp. It looks amazing. White walls, red quilt, red pillows and posters from Fall Out Boy, Green Day and The Plain White T's. "Amazing." I smile and walk toward his desk which has some school books and a book case full of books, most which I have myself. I smile and sit down on a chair next to him at his desk.

I smile when I hear one of my favorite Green Day songs. I hum softly and bush slightly when I see him look at talk a bit about mostly school and music and even computers again and problems wiith parents as everyone. And I help him with his homework. We have fun until I see it's nearing dinner time. He walks downstairs with me and opens the door for me. I smile and turn to look at him. I blush slightly before I press a soft kiss onto his cheek and walk to my motor as I wave. I put on my helmet and drive home. I go home and start on dinner. I set the table and get my dad for dinner. I sit down and eat quietly.

"Where were you this afternoon? After you went to the gym." I look at him and swallow. "Alex invited me to come over to make some homework." I look at him and smile slightly. "Listen Jasmine, these feelings you have for Alex. It endangers your assignment. You can't fall in love with him got it? You can't. Keep those feelings to yourself. Love isn't an advantage as everyone thinks. It can be a very dangerous disadvantage and it could mean you'll loose." I sigh and nod to show him I understand. "I don't have any feelings for him dad. No feelings, no love. Nothing just busy with the assignment you gave me and what you told me to do."

I manage to smile and get up. I do the dishes and walk to my room. I take out my guitar and sigh while just playing some random songs from Green Day and The Plain White T's. Just some simple songs while singing softly. The only text which quite fits now. Though I wouldn't admit it if you would ask me.  
"Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did,  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did,  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did,  
And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did."

I sigh and smile slightly when it becomes time to go to bed. I take out my diary and lay down on my bed to write today down. Since today was a pretty busy and yet amazing day. I smile. I shake those thoughts away. The only good thing about today should be the fact I worked out in the gym and I was invited to Alex' house because I'm his friend or allmost his friend and not because I was invited into his house and because I love him. I don't love him, it's impossible I can't love him. I need to focus. It could endanger my assignment as my dad said. Love is a dangerous disadvantage a very dangerous disadvantage.

_Dear Diary,_  
_Today was another busy day even though it was Saturday. As every Saturday I went to the_  
_gym and worked out. That was quite normal. When I got home I got a call from Alex. Alex_  
_Lestrade. He asked his dad to find out my phone number. That's sweet right? it's making an _  
_effort for me. Anyway, he asked me to come over. We did some homework and listened music._  
_His room is so amazing. He likes Green Day, Fall Out Boy and Plain White T's like me that's awesome.  
It's __so amazing. After that I had to go home because I had to make dinner. When we had dinner my_  
_dad started warning me about my feelings yet I don't have feelings for him right? Or do I? I don't_  
_know. I'm just so confused. I just said I have no feelings for Alex and dropped the subject, after _  
_dinner I tried to calm a bit and played a bit of guitar before going to bed. Time for sleep. I'm tired _  
_after everything that has happened today I mean it's been really busy and confusing. Does Alex _  
_like me? Do I like him? I just don't know anymore. I'll see tomorrow anyways. Sunday. Some rest._  
_Sincerly,_  
_Jasmine_

* * *

I've really been cursing on this chapter. I had it almost finished when it just disappeared so it took a bit longer then I thought. It's a bit different then the first time I wrote this chapter. So I blame the computer when this chapter sucks. Anyway I hope you had fun while reading and keep reading. I'll write another chapter soon and I hope you'll read it as well. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Tips, compliments everything is welcome. I know I'm not perfect and I know I'm not that good at writing I'm just in love with writing. English is not my native language so sorry for any grammar mistakes and all that. I did write Jasmine's biography.

_Name: Jasmine Moriarty_  
_Age: 16 years old_  
_Species: Human_  
_Relatives_  
_Father: Jim Moriarty_  
_Mother: Unknown_  
_Siblings: None_

_Story:_  
_Jasmine grew up as the daughter of Jim Moriarty. She got what she wanted but to her it wasn't enough. She wanted those things money couldn't buy. Some love and just some simple attention from her dad. Of course the nice house and the stuff were fun but growing up with a dad who's barely home and a nanny you don't like is no fun. When she grew up she accepted it but started rebelling to get at least some attention because bad attention was better then none at all right?_

_When she became a teenager she started getting worse. She had great grades and was the best off her class but she started smoking and eventually drinking secretly as well. Never a lot to get really drunk but just enough to get into trouble. She could fight, pick locks and was very mean but she didn't like it. Of course the mean stuff was in her blood and all but she was always a quiet and polite girl. Yet the attention she didn't get changed a lot. It changed her view on the world, her view on her dad and her view on all the people on the world. It made her hate her life. She barely spoke except for orders to her "friends" or to get what she wanted. She kept quiet when at home and was outside most of the day except for dinner and sleeping. She wanted attention and she finally got it when she turned fifteen._

_Her dad knew it couldn't continue like this and got her off of the alcohol. She never gave up on smoking and used it to hide and control her thoughts. It calmed her. She changed and was only mean when she had to do something for her dad's business. She's a beautiful girl and knows she is. She can seduce, pick locks and is very intelligent. She uses all of her skills which also includes manipulating and fighting. She has no choice. This is her only way to get attention._

Here you go and I hope you read more soon.

xxx Melody


End file.
